Earth's Last Hope
by GDoG1416
Summary: One a "superhuman" fails. Can a mere human succeed in saving the Earth?
1. The First Of Its Kind

"Full house!" exclaimed George who had just won the poker game and a couple of bucks.

"Well... this should buy me lunch for today". George was a chubby man, with slick blonde hair that reached down to the bottom of his neck, he had a thick Southern accent, and even though he wasnt the brightest man in space he was still one of my best friends. We've been on the Pillar of Autumn for God knows how long, but i've been enjoying it... until recently. Its basically the same thing everyday. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner... and a little bit of work here and there.

George took a bite out of his freshly roasted chicken and licked his greasy fingers "I heard Keyes was talking about..". He took a second to clean the grease off his fingers with his napkin and than continued. "

Heard he was talkn' bout a Spartan... sposedly' being "reborn" or sumtin. Anyway if he is I herd' he's also gonna command our army or a good chunk of it. We will see how things tern' out." He stretched his chubby body and threw his tray in the trash.

After that we talked for a little longer about the "Spartan". Supposedly he's our savior but you can't trust George to much. He had Francis... who is one of our roomates scared to death by a false lie about Covenant invaders. That kept Francis up all night. When we went to report to Keyes tonight he seemed uptight, it seemed like he was keeping something to himself. Keyes smirked at us and said

"Something the matter boys." George was fidgeting with his necklace and didn't make eye contact with Keyes. He never really does, but I never figured out why. We both replied with a "Yes Sir!" and walked away. I thought to myself, whats going on? "Spartan"? "Savior"? I tossed and turned in bed that night, while an infinite amount of horrible possibilites ran through my head.

The next morning I didnt eat breakfast. I wasn't hungry... probably because I was nervous. I looked at my day schedule

_You're to skip lunch to prepare for our new weapon. You better eat a good breakfast because you may be having a late lunch_

_Report in the Munitions Cache to start._

_-Signed Col. John Rogers _

I dropped my schedule and immediately went to the cache. It was dark in the room. I expected to see more people from my crew, but I saw nothing. The Col. flipped the light switch on and walked over to me

"I hope you ate a good breakfast young man, because you're gonna be workin for a while." Col.Rogers was a very slim man in his late 40's. He didn't take anything from anybody, and if you screwed up, you'd probably never want to screw up again. I breathed deep and replied

"Yes sir, I did"

He nodded and said "Lets get to work!"

All I did was move the crates from the Munitions Cache to the other side of the ship. It did get boring, tiring, and ached my bones but I still wanted to see this superhuman "Spartan". I was one my last crate when I asked the Col. "Sir, is this superhuman really going to save the galaxy, and if so from what. I've heard talk for years about Covenant..." "IF you ever say those two words again..." He clenched his fists and walked away. I sighed and looked down at the ground. I could hear the Col's voice begin to echo through the tunnel "I'll give you one bit of information, his name's Master Chief." Col. Rogers kept walking down the long tunnel. I stood still... something is _going to happen._


	2. The Covenant Invasion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own halo.. sadly :(

"It's names Master Chief" I told George

"Master Chief huh?... thats an interesting name". He rolled his neck in a slow motion back and forth.

"Rogers got angry when I asked about the Cove..." I started to whisper "The Covenant.. he said never to say that word again"

"Bah... that Col. Rogers is always uptight like that. You never know what's going on with him."

"I guess you're right George"

I sat up that entire night and didn't get a wink of sleep. I watched the Earth outside my window revolve slowly around over and over again. I closed my eyes... but was woken up by the piercing sound of the alarm.

"What's going on?" Muttered Francis who was still buried in under his pillows.

"Probly' a drill" said George in a yawning voice

We walked outside our room and saw a multitude of soldiers marching around and shouting out different commands

"Bravo, to Charlie, Bravo to Charlie! Meet up at the exit point near the cafeteria."

The soldiers took off obviously not spotting us in our night outfits.

All three of us hesitated to move, we were scared stiff.

"What now, Whadda' we do" George said under his breath

"Cafe...cafe...teria ri..right?" Francis said shakingly

We all agreed and took off towards the cafeteria, and to no surprise we saw platoons of our marines everywhere. We all were relieved when we saw more of our shipmates talking with the marines. The loud speaker came on... it was Cpt. Keyes

"_Marines and Shipmates, as you may know or may not know, Covenant aliens have invaded our ship and killed some of our crew members.. Our marines will do everything in their power to help us out. You can gladly help if chosen to and would be gladly appreciated"_ the Captain sighed and continued "_We will work as one to fend off the Covenants, good luck and stick together."_

As the loud speaker went off a Marine called for a line to volunteer for the battle. To my surprise, many people were on that line, Francis being one of them. He gave us a stare and nodded his head. The Covenants killed his father, and he wanted to get revenge. We wished him luck and said goodbye, we didn't wait for him because we were going to be seperated anyway. George and I made our way through the way to the Munitions Cache, and finally to where Master Chief was. We were in a bare white room, with control systems abroad. We looked out the wide glass window to see a tube with a large green figure inside. _It_ was Master Chief.

"Look, It's him!" George was already half way down the steps when he shouted this

I followed him down when we heard a voice coming through the door to our right

"Yea, hes coming out now... boy, I better get paid money for doing this, cause nobody else had the guts to activate this thing." The man was talking to himself, while George and I hid behind a near crate.

He flipped on a switch and a flash of light swirled around the Chief, he came to life and hopped out of the crate.

"Master Chief, we need your help, Covenant are swarming our ship and we need you."

The new born Master Chief nodded and ran away with this man. We followed after them. The man who the Chief was following had died a short while after we started following them both. The Cheif ran through these Covenant like nothing and was amazed at how protective his armor was. He followed another man to the Bride where Captain Keyes gave him a weapon... a pistol of some sort and a purple hologram with its own name even.

Keyes spotted us after the Chief left and told us if we wanted to survive, stay with the Chief.

We gave him a "Yes Sir!" and ran off

Master Chief took down these Covenant scum like nothing. Marines were badly injured and screamed in pain, while the Chief mowed them down.

"OU-RA!" shouted a nearby soldier to the Master Chief who than followed behind. We were stopped again by a nearby injured soldier/

"Room 245?... by any chance" this Marine was talking with his eyes closed.

"Yes Sir" said George

"Francis GreenLeaf... was... shot... he's fatal"

The marine than and there died while George and I stared into cold space... we lost our best friend

Moments later the ship shook and rocks crumbled down over us. We had to find an escape pod. The cries of war led us to a room with many escape pods... all of which were taken but two. We were in one when we heard heavy feet near us. The Chief presumebly. We launched the pod into orbit and we were off. We turned on the pod radio to hear the Captain's voice.

_"Fellow men... this is a day of war... the Covenants have corrupted are ship.. and killed many men... good and best. We will take part in this war defending our own territories and taking theirs. There's a planet called Halo... the newborn Master Chief is headed their right now with a platoon of men. We will take action to win THIS WAR AND DEFEA..." _Just than we hit land, without even noticing it. I fell over and landed on the floor. All I saw was black.

Please keep reviewing!


End file.
